I'm a half-blood?
by swaggal101
Summary: Percy's best friend Julia finds out she's a half-blood. Julia would never hurt Percy but when she meats Annabeth she'll do anything to split them up. will this hurt their relationship? i don't own pjo btw!
1. Chapter 1

**Julia's P.O.V.**

I've known Percy since we were in the third grade. We are best friends nothing can separate us. Well it's been seven years and we're still best friends and we still do everything together.

"Percy! Hey" I yelled while running across the hall to catch up to Percy. He turned around and I could see that he was talking to a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" Percy said while smiling. I had no idea how this girl was. Was she his girlfriend? Why hasn't he said anything about her? These questions kept going through my head. I was a bit worried. Just like must of the girls at Goode high I had a major crush on Percy, but of course he had no idea.

"Seaweed brain, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" The girl said while smiling widely.

"Of course wise girl, this is Julia and she's my best friend." Percy smirked. I knew that this girl was Percy's girlfriend, I just didn't want to believe it.

"Hey, I'm Julia. This is the last day of school are you going to register next year cause I haven't seen you around here?" I muttered. "No I'm just here to take Percy to camp. I'm Annabeth by the way Percy's girlfriend." She said. "Camp? You the great Percy go to camp?" I tried not to laugh. I just couldn't believe he went to camp. I mean he gets in so much trouble in school that I though he had to take summer school or something.

"Percy we have to go Thalia is waiting! Chiron won't be happy if we're late!" Annabeth whispered loud enough for me to hear. I had no idea what was going on right now. I didn't have time to say anything because a giant dog broke through the wall and started chasing Percy, Annabeth and I through the school. I was freaking out. "What the heck is that?!" I froze in fear.

"Wait you can see through the mist? Never mind just run. Annabeth get to the office I'll meet you there." Percy then ran toward the giant dog.

"OK let's go to the office." Annabeth said calmly. I had no idea how she was so clam.

"Um… OK but what about Percy?" I said in a worried tone. I looked back to see Percy with a sword in his hand. He ran toward the dog and stabbed it in the stomach, then the dog turned into sand. My eyes widened. I ran toward Percy.

"What happened? Why did that dog just turn into sand!" I yelled still shocked with everything that happened. I was so confused. I finally let everything sink in, and calmed down. "I have to tell my mom about this." I said still a bit stunned.

"Wait hold on… Julia your dad left before you were born… and you could see the monster…Annabeth I think she's a half-blood." Percy was looking confused by now.

"Wait Percy you never noticed this before?" Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy like there was something obviously happening here.

Percy took out a gold coin from his pocket and this fluffy screen started to show a picture. The screen showed a man in a wheel chair.

"Hey Chiron we found a new half-blood we'll take her to camp with us ok bye." Percy slid his hand through the screen and it disappeared. "OK Julia did your mom ever say what your dad's name was?" Percy asked.

"Yeah… I think it was Hephaestus. Why?" I asked extremely confused.

"Well let's go tell Leo he has a new sister." Annabeth said while walking toward a strawberry bakery van.


	2. Mind control

**Leo's P.O.V**

"I can't believe it! It's finally ready!" I squealed in excitement

"What's ready? Leo are u trying to make another mind control machine? You know what happened last time!" Will moaned.

I heard a knock on the door. I had no idea who it was, it was the beginning of the summer no one ever came to camp this early, not even the children of Athena they make sure they make ever last minute of school counts. I opened my cabin door and saw Percy Annabeth and a girl with caramel skin and light brown curly hair.

"He Leo this is your new sister Julia. Congratulations man!" Percy cheered

"Um… hi nice meeting you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm kind of busy being awesome and making the best machine ever known to mankind." I remarked.

"You know I don't think that's the right way to great your new sister Leo." Annabeth commented.

"Fine but beware this is the best item you'll ever see in your life!" I took off the cloth and showed Julia my mind control machine. It was a shiny gold helmet with hints of sliver.

"Um what is it?" Julia asked.

"It's a mind controlling machine I made to get people to laugh at my jokes and give me free stuff." I replied.

"Um okay so can I use it? I really want to use um… it on my teacher she's always giving us homework and um I could use some free stuff too." Julia mumbled nervously

I had a weird feeling about my new half-sister. I mean she I don't know what she's planning to do with the mind control device. I'm sure that she isn't using it to use it on her teacher. I just have a feeling that I can't trust her.

"Sorry but fire boy over works alone." I said while setting my lighting my arms on fire. I left the room and walked toward the big house to make my first victim.

 **Julia's P.O.V.**

Leo was at the big house trying out his mind controlling helmet. I knew I had to use it on Percy, that's the only way he would ditch his girlfriend.

Leo was at the big house trying out his mind controlling helmet. I knew I had to use it on Percy, that's the only way he would ditch his girlfriend. Now I just had to get it from Leo somehow but the question was how?

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you Lila Shinozaki (my best friend) for helping me with with the idea of mind control! sorry for the spelling mistakes. Plz review. And sorry for the short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Julia's P.O.V.**

I finally came up with a plan to steal Leo's mind control helmet. It was simply yet risky. I was going to steal it while he's sleeping, it was so risky though I mean if he wakes up I would be in big trouble. I didn't because Percy and I were meant to be together. That Annabeth girl doesn't know him like I know him. It's hard to believe that I have been here for a day and I already have a plan to break Annabeth and Percy up.

"Hey, are you coming to dinner?" Percy said while poking his head out of the door. I opened the door and saw Annabeth standing next to Percy. I couldn't stand Annabeth. I knew that I was the only person in this world meant for Percy. I realized Percy and Annabeth were staring at me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, let me just get something." I replied. I knew this was my only chance to use the mind controlling machine on Percy and Annabeth. So I grabbed it a put it on my head. It instantly turned invisible and you couldn't tell I was wearing it. I opened the door and took my chance.

"O.K lets go now..." Percy mumbled right before I used the machine and took over his mind. I knew everything he was thinking about. I thought he would be thinking of school, family and friends instead he was thinking about prophesies, Annabeth (I had no idea why he was thinking about her and not me!) family, friends, and blue food.

"Percy! Are you okay?!" Annabeth said a little worried. I had forgotten all about Annabeth for a minute. I don't know if I could make Percy say what I want him to say with this helmet, but it was worth a try.

"Annabeth we should break up!" the words came out of Percy's mouth but I told him to say it. (You know what I mean) Annabeth started crying and ran to her cabin. I couldn't believe what I just did. I felt guilty so I took the helmet off. I took a confused Percy into my room and explained everything I did.

"Are you crazy? I can't believe you were ever my friend! As of tomorrow I am banning you from camp! I hope I never see your face again!" Percy screamed at me.

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe Julia! I had no idea how Annabeth could ever forgive me. I had Leo to back me up, I still couldn't expect Annabeth to forgive me even if it wasn't my fault. I still had to try I mean she was my best friend, she meant everything to me! I love her! I knocked on the Athena cabin door. As soon as I walked in I saw Aphrodite and Annabeth sitting on top of a bed.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth said.

"I'm going to talk to Percy for a second. Follow me." Aphrodite said while walking outside. I knew that Aphrodite would somehow make things better. Annabeth and I are her favorite couple.

"OK so I told Annabeth what Julia did and you two should be back to normal if you apologize." I felt like hugging her, but she was a goddess so I dissed not to. I went inside the Athena cabin ready to apologize to Annabeth.

* * *

 **Author's note: sorry for the short chapter. Plz review. Next chapter will be posted soon. like maybe in 2-3 days. ENJOY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's p.o.v**

It's been a week since Aphrodite spoke with Annabeth. And of course Annabeth hasn't spoken to me either. I apologized about 100 times and every single time I try to talk to her she glares at me and says "we're over" I can't stand it. I don't get any sleep these days. Not to mention Julia is nowhere to be seen.

I walked by the Athena cabin and heard sobbing. I walked up to the door only to see Annabeth crying on her bed. I ran up to her and kneeled down.

"Go away" Annabeth screamed.

"I would never leave you" I murmured loud enough for her to hear.

"Percy how could you do this?!" Her voice was now cracking. I was a bit surprised Annabeth was acting like this.

" Annabeth the the only person I want to be with is you" I kissed her hoping she understood just how much I loved her.

Annabeth sat up, picked up a book on the shelf and threw it at me. I sat there surprised. questions where swimming through my head. Did this mean she forgave me? Did Annabeth just understand that I loved her? Wait! Did Annabeth just hit me with a book?! All of a sudden I heard the most beautiful sound I've ever heard in my live.

"HAHAHA! The look on your face!" She laughed for a while longer, while i sat there admiring her life.

"I love you so much Wise Girl" I kissed her before she could respond.

****5 years later***

"Percy hurry up I want to go to camp!" Annabeth cried

"Yeah, yeah coming I just have to get Selina in her car seat. And... DONE!"

Annabeth jumped in the car and yelled at me until I started driving. A few minutes later we arrived at camp. I got Selina out of her car seat (which was kind of hard because she kept moving around and clapping her hands making it impossible to get the seat belt off) and we were off, walking up the hill to camp half-blood where Annabeth and I spent most of our summers.

"Guys! Whats up!" Leo jogged over to us.

"Hey Leo. long time no see." Annabeth said while jumping up and down.

I said a simple "Hey" and waved. I saw a figure running down the hill.

"That's my sister Julia she is going to show you around while I check on the other campers."

"I remember her" Annabeth groaned and stopped jumping

"Hey guys...oh um I didn't realize Leo was talking about you guys when he mentioned I'd be showing some old campers around. I understand if you don't want me to show you around anymore" Julia stood there with an awkward expression on her face. I felt a bit bad for her. Julia was about to walk away when Annabeth stopped her.

"It's Okay Julia, you weren't the only person who tried to take Percy from me. All is forgiven. NOW LETS HAVE FUN!" Annabeth was now running up the hill. How much I loved her


End file.
